


The Life and Lies of Remus Black

by SoftKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKitty/pseuds/SoftKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a drunken night, Remus admits his insecurities and Sirius tries to cheer him up. Though not in the way either of them had been expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life and Lies of Remus Black

Gryffindors had won the Quidditch cup again and they were celebrating in the common room.  
James and Sirius had snuck down one of their infamous secret passageways and had managed to come back with not only butterbeers but Firewhiskey as well.  
Sirius had talked Remus into taking a swig, which he found disgusting.  
The whiskey burning his stomach, the noise, and James reliving play after play had finally been enough. He snuck a few bottles of butterbeer and headed up to the dormitory.  
Sirius, deciding that Remus' need was greater than James' celebration followed him.  
James didn't even notice two of his best friends disappearing.  
Remus sat in the windowsill looking up at the moon. He could sense the full moon would be upon them in a few days time, which may be the cause of why he was downing the butterbeers so quickly.  
"Wassamatter mate?" Sirius slurred, collapsing on Peter's bed next to the window.  
"Nothing," muttered Remus. The last person he wanted to talk to about his insecurities was Sirius. He was sure his friend would laugh.  
"Come on, I won't tell nobody," he prodded.  
"Course you will," Remus snapped. "You'll tell Prongs and he will tell Wormtail and then he'll tell the whole bloody school," she stared moodily out the window.  
"What's going on Moony?" Sirius tone of voice changed to something that Remus might have considered caring, if Sirius hadn't been in the state he was in.  
He sighed, "don't you have one of your girlfriends to run after?"  
Sirius walked over to the window and, if Remus hadn't moved his feet in time, sat down.  
"Come on mate. I'll make the Unbreakable Vow not to tell anyone," he said sincerely.  
Remus popped open another butterbeer, "Leave me alone,”  
Sirius looked taken aback, “we’ll never leave you alone, you’re stuck with us,” he grinned stupidly  
“Only till the end of school,” Remus muttered before taking a long swig of butterbeer.  
"What are you on about? You'll always have us," Sirius said, confused.  
"You don't understand, James will end up with Lily, you'll eventually end up with someone and Peter's even been talking to that Hufflepuff girl," he said quickly, trying to hide his real emotions."No one will be with me in the given condition,"  
Sirius bit back the urge to laugh, "Moony, having girl troubles?" he said in disbelief. "I always thought you'd end up married to your books," he teased.  
"Shove off Sirius," he pushed him out of the way and made for the door. It was so rare that they used their real names now that Sirius was a bit taken aback.  
"No, wait. I'm sorry," he got up, and for a drunk as he was, made it to Remus before he could open the door. "Look, we accepted your condition," he said, hoping he sounded comforting.  
"Great, now if one of you would just turn into a bloody woman that'd be great," he said angrily before wrenching the door open. He made it halfway down the stairs before Sirius caught up again.  
"Who said we need to be female?" Sirius asked before drunkenly kissing him.  
It took Remus a second to realize what was happening."Geroff me," he grumbled. He would deny up and down that he enjoyed it, though he'd be lying through his teeth. He tried to convince himself that it was just the feeling of being wanted that he liked, not Sirius.

Months passed and they went home for summer break. Sirius went to James' where Remus was sure that he told him the whole bloody thing. He finally got over it as summer came to a close.  
Everything was as normal as it seemed. Sirius was in another compartment chatting up Marlene, James was with him trying to get Lily to talk to him and Remus was stuck alone with Peter.  
He sat there reading until the compartment door flew open, "Wormtail, out," Sirius growled.  
Remus sat there reading, trying to ignore the fact that his heart started racing. Peter scurried out of the compartment and Sirius slammed the door behind him. Remus scowled, but hid it. He did not want to be alone with Sirius.  
"What's up Padfoot?" Remus as idly as he turned a page in his book, hoping against hope that Sirius wouldn’t bring up what had happened.  
"I need to talk to you," the fear in his voice made Remus drop all pretenses and put down his book.  
"What's going on?"  
"You, you messed everything up. Ruined my bloody chances with Marlene," he said angrily.  
Remus was now even more confused, and angry at the false accusation. "Excuse me, what on earth did I do?"  
"Got in my head, I can't stop thinking about-about-" he couldn't even finish the sentence.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Remus said angrily, diving for his book once more. He hoped Sirius would be angry enough to drop it. His feeling on what had happened between them was enough embarrassment.  
"You know bloody well what I'm talking about," he ripped the book out of Remus' hand and threw it up on the luggage rack.   
"The kiss," he whispered earnestly. "I can't-, I don't- Remus what's happened?" he looked positively terrified now.  
Remus laughed, "looks like you've got feelings for a guy mate," he said trying to pretend that he wasn't partially elated, yet mostly terrified, by the news.  
"Oh come off it," Sirius said angrily, jumping to his feet, "you really-" he looked somewhat sad and angry.  
Remus suddenly felt guilty, "you're just trying to make me admit something so you can laugh it up with Prongs," he said haughtily. He tried to hide the true fear of this statement from his voice, which only partially worked.  
"James doesn't know, no one knows," he said quietly. He sat down next to Remus and pulled the book away. He kissed him gently and pulled away, hesitant. "You really- nothing?" he asked, trying to hide the hopefulness in his voice.  
"Of course there is you bumbling idiot," he said, though he smiled widely.

 

A few months down the road, they told Peter. It wasn't hard, threatening him into silence. Sirius even quite enjoyed the look on his face when they told him. "You- Moo- both- toget-" he couldn't even make coherent sentences. "Congratulations," he said, still a little wary.  
It took them much longer to tell James. The Hogwarts express had come to a stop and James had started packing up. The cornered him as he packed up his trunk.  
He stood there in shock for a full minute. "You've been dating!" he exclaimed, more loudly than Remus would have liked. "Oh wait until I te-" Sirius cut him off with his wand to his friend's throat."You're not telling anyone," he said threateningly. It was much harder to threaten James. But the look on Sirius' face was enough.  
"Alright alright," satisfied that he'd keep his word, Sirius lowered his wand. "I just can't believe you told Wormtail first," he said. Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "As long as you can finally get Moony here to lay off the books a bit and relax more," he winked at Remus and the latter blushed. James grabbed his trunk and went to meet his parents on the platform.  
"Thanks," muttered Remus.  
"Course," Sirius said, kissing him quickly, after making sure the coast was clear. "Just let us know when you're ready for the big announcement," he teased. Remus shook his head and chuckled.


End file.
